


A Hale of a kiss.

by skyblue993



Series: Sterek oneshots collection. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, First Kiss, Inspired by Love at first kiss, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, Stiles has a beard kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: "Hi, everyone. My name is Stiles--" the introduction gets briefly interrupted by the interviewer's voice asking him something to which Stiles replies with a roll of his eyes."It's actually something unintelligible but everyone calls me Stiles. Okay. Can I proceed? Okay, cool. Thanks. So, what was I saying? Oh, yeah. My name is Stiles and I've decided to sign up for this show because you can tell a lot of things by the way a man kisses you so, huh, that's why I'm here today.





	

"Hi, everyone. My name is Stiles--" the introduction gets briefly interrupted by the interviewer's voice asking him something to which Stiles replies with a roll of his eyes.

"It's actually something unintelligible but everyone calls me Stiles. Okay. Can I proceed? Okay, cool. Thanks. So, what Was I saying? Oh, yeah. My name is Stiles and I've decided to sign up for this show because you can tell a lot of things by the way a man kisses you so, huh, that's why I am here, today. I want to feel that spark that's gonna make me scream _'Yes, dude! Where have you been my entire life?_ I'm looking for a man that knows what he wants and doesn't stop until he gets it. Someone virile, strong and a little grumpy because let's face it; grumpiness is incredibly hot. Can I make an additional request? I like the sensation of the beard scratching against my skin so pick a hot bearded dude for me, okay?"

 

Stiles' follows the direction of the crew member and finds himself standing, completely alone, in the center of an empty room. He tries to focus his attention on his surrounding in a way to distract himself from the tension flooding right through him, but there's not really anything he could lay his attention on since all he sees is white walls matching to a white floor.

The pace of his heart beating so hard in his chest makes him feel on the verge of a stroke coming in his way in three, two, one...

The loud noise of a door slamming shut causes his heart to skip beats and his eyes to go wide with stupefaction, following the trajectory of this hot bearded _hunk_ coming in his way. Stiles doesn't really know where to look first because every part of his body seems to be worth of his attention, so it's a real struggle to Stiles to focus his gaze on one single thing. He settles for his eyes, dark and attentive as they stare into his own the moment he comes to a stop right in front of him.

Stiles' breath hitches as soon as the man speaks, his voice so rough and virile that takes his breath away. He's everything he's ever wanted in a man, not to mention that dark beard that's literally _begging_ him to rub against his skin.

"Hi, I'm Derek."

"Stiles."

Derek gives a nod of his head and then before Stiles has the time to mentally prepare for what's about to come, Derek leans down and kisses him, cutting it right to the chase.

It's probably for the best since the very sight of this man standing before him has short-circuited his brain so the fact that Derek has taken the initiative is actually one point, or _ten_ since he's a damn good kisser, in his favor.  
Stiles snaps back from the brief moment of daze before getting his head in the game. He doesn't want Derek to think he's clumsy so he laces his arms around his neck and pulls him close against his body. Derek gives a soft moan against his mouth as soon as Stiles dives into the kiss, taking advantage of the way his lips part just slightly to slot a bit of tongue inside, only then recalling that he should probably keep this kiss just above PG? _Bummer,_ he thinks. There's no doubt he'll accept to go on a date with Derek if he says yes. It's a yes from his side but Derek may not be on the same page as him. Stiles decides to take a peek while Derek's lips move on his own and going by the look of awe and quietness all over his features, he looks like he's enjoying himself.

“He could still say no.” A voice from the back of his mind screams at him, “Seize the opportunity now that you can.”

Stiles knows he shouldn't be paying attention to those filthy voices playing in his head.

“ _That beard looks so scratchy.”_ he thinks as he angles his head to the side, just slightly, in a way that allows him to rub his soft skin against the roughness of his beard.

“God, so _scratchy._.. ” Stiles makes a noise of adoration from the back of his throat, eliciting a small chuckle out of Derek's lips, causing them to break the kiss.

"Hi.." Stiles chuckles breathlessly, almost tempted to raise his fingers to his mouth and check if it's as swollen as it feels.

"Hi.." Derek repeats the same exact word with a gleeful look on his face, looking for the first time almost completely relaxed since the moment he's stepped into the room.

Stiles lets out a wave of nervous laughter out of his system, unable to form a coherent, logical sentence in this moment.

The only thing he knows is that no one has ever kissed him with the same hunger and want and carefulness.

The remote possibility that this is going to be the last time he's going to experience the greatness that is Derek as kisser actually breaks his heart.

Stiles gives a deep intake of breath before saying, "So.."

"So." Derek encourages him.

"How was it?" 

"How was it to you?" Derek asks him back, which makes Stiles frown for a brief moment, his nose scrunching up in a wince.

"I asked you first."

"But I came here for you." Derek points out sharply.

"Yes but I literally asked you first!" Stiles gives a hollow laugh, shaking his head a bit in disbelief. Are they really arguing over who's gonna answer the question first?

"Okay... but I kissed you first." Derek retorts, his voice sounding determined of not giving up anytime soon.

Stiles rolls his eyes, sighing. "I'm not gonna answer until you do." 

Derek just shrugs, a smug grin on his face as he replies, "Then we'll never know."

Stiles' mouth falls open in a gasp, almost tempted to slam his fist against that painfully hard chest. "You're such a full of yourself, you extremely hot bearded asshole!"

Derek shrugs his shoulders, "You asked for it, baby."

"I can't believe this!" Stiles moans, raising his eyes to the ceiling which, if anyone was wondering, is the same color of the walls and floor.

"Wanna get out of here?" Derek smirks, cocking his head to the side and how is that even possible to look so hot and smug and presumptuous and irritating at the same time, this will always remain a mystery to Stiles.

"Gladly!" Stiles groans with a roll of his eyes, taking him by his hand and dragging him out of the studio.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter: En_sky9 or tumblr: Skyblue993 :)


End file.
